A Gem In Waiting
by BisexualGarnet
Summary: When Pearl suddenly screams in agony,steven and the crystal gems must find away to help her only for pearl to figure it out herself, join Steven and the crystal gem on a journey of a lifetime. Pearl/OC
1. It Begins

"It was said that when you where ready your gem would lead you to your soul mate. I haven't meet mine yet I thought I did but I didn't" Pearl said sitting under her favourite tree with Steven. "Pearl? do you think I have a soul mate?" Steven asked Pearl. "I don't know Steven" Pearl said pulling Steven into a hug. "Pearl? Did Mum find her soul mate?" Steven asked looking up at Pearl. Pearl looked down to Steven and replied "yes Steven, She did" "Really?" Steven asked his eyes widening. Pearl laughed "of course Steven, Your father was her soul mate" "COOL" Steven yelled "Hey Pearl, what's a mum like?" Steven asked quietly. "oh Steven, A mother is someone who loves and protects you. Someone you feel safe around, Is that enough?" Pearl said hugging Steven closer. "So your like a mother Pearl? You and Garnet?" Steven said hugging Pearl back. "um I guess I could be called a mother" Pearl said softly nuzzling into Stevens hair. "Pearl can I call you mum?" Steven asked quietly. Pearl looked startled "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "please Pearl your the only mum I know" "um I guess you can but not until we tell the others" "Yes thanks mum" Steven said hugging pearl. "it's okay Steven, I ..arghhhhhhhhhhh" Pearl screamed in agony "Pearl?! Pearl? Are you okay? MUM!" Steven worriedly asked "ahhh i'm gonna get Garnet and Amethyst" he says running to the get his phone to call the gems "Steven...hurry" Pearl breathed out looking ready to pass out.

 **Temple**

Garnet and amethyst were sitting around the house waiting for Steven and pearl to return when the phone rang "I'll get it" Garnet said getting the phone. "hello its the crystal gems" she said monotone "GARNET! Something's wrong with Pearl she just screamed in agony! And we don't know why!" Garnet heard steven scream in her ear "what!? Where are you!" Garnet asked needing to get to the to gems fast "under pearls favourite tree...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH….PEARL!" Garnet heard over the phone ""were coming now! keep Pearl safe, Steven!"

 **with Steven and Pearl**

"ARGHHHH" Pearl screams. Steven runs towards pearl resting her head in his lap running his fingers though her hair "calm down mum, shhhh shhh Garnet and Amethyst will be here soon" Steven said softly in pearls ear. "PEARL" Steven hears with garnet and amethyst showing up a few seconds after. "Garnet! What's wrong with her?" amethyst asked. "i don't know" garnet replies walking towards pearl and steven checking pearls gem, "it seems she wants something but doesn't know how to get it, i've never seen something like this before" Garnet said when all of a sudden pearl got up and started running towards the beach "ahh whats going on?"amethyst asked garnet "at the moment it doesn't matter, follow pearl now!" Garnet said as Steven, Amethyst and her ran after pearl


	2. The Beach

**(A/N So this my newest chapter, just a disclaimer Pryde is an Eevee from pokemon that can change into all of its evolutions, and i don't own eevee at all or it evolution. if something confuses you just review and i'll let you know what i meant, BisexualGarnet)**

With unknown

Jadeite sat at the beach watching her only friend Pryde play in the waves. Pryde was a little silver fox gem that could transform into several different forms with different abilities, such as the water form he was in now, pryde stood on four legs with a long tail that looked like a mermaids tail with multiple fins along his body (A silver Vaporeon from Pokemon). After watching her friend play for a bit she got a strange feeling, feeling uncomfortable with the strange tingling ringing though her head she called out to Pryde "Pryde, come here. I've got a weird feeling and I want you close". Watching Pryde transform into his normal form (shiny Eevee) a small fox look alike but silver run towards her.

With pearl

Pearl ran down to the beach and stopped looking around, saw a girl with short green hair that she'd never seen before. Looking intently at the girl she noticed that she had a slight green tinge to her skin and her clothes were different shades of green with some silver worked in. walking towards her she heard the girl speak "Pryde, come here. I've got a weird feeling and I want you close". Looking around for who the girl called she saw a small silver fox like animal running toward the girl. Pearl now watching with worry for the girl in fount of her summoned her spear ready for if the quadrupedal attacked the girl before her.

With Steven, Garnet and Amethyst

"God! Pearl is fast, why was she even running that fast anyway?" Amethyst asked as they finally stopped to see pearl staring at a green girl. "I have no idea" Garnet responded watching pearl walk a little bit closer to the unknown girl before stopping and summoning her weapon as an animal ran toward the girl. "oh no that animals running toward the girl what if it hurts her?" Steven asked his to guardians. "if she's attacked pearl will deal with it" Garnet answered

with jadeite

Pryde ran and jumped onto jadeite, licking her face. Laughing loudly she shoved him off her and got up. "haha okay Pryde lets go" She said picking her friend of the ground and putting him on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a girl with pink hair wearing a blue tied shirt with a pair of short and ballet flats standing before her. "Ahh hello" Jadeite said to the girl before her and suddenly the ringing stopped. "hello there I'm Pearl, Nice to met you" the girl named Pearl said. "hello Pearl I am Jadeite and this is Pryde, he's my best friend" Jadeite responded to Pearl.


	3. Meeting the Family

(A/N sorry I haven't updated my computer broke and then I had to find out a way to update...thank everything that you can now update through the mobile app)

Pearl smiled at Jadeite and Pryde before leaning down to gently pat him. "hi there Pryde, I'm Pearl nice to meet you" Pearl said quietly.

Pryde looked at Pearl curiously before deciding that he liked her and nuzzled into her palm.

"I've never seen Pryde do that to someone other then me." Jadeite said suddenly a scream of Pearls name is heard and Pryde jumps infront of Jadeite growling at the unknown people running toward them.

"Pearl!"

"Steven!" Pearl yells before she's takled by Steven, looking up Pearl sees Garnet and Amethyst

"Pearl" Garnet Said

"Garnet...Amethyst...what are you doing here" Pearl replied

"P, you just ran off. we didn't know what was going on" Amethyst replied

"Sorry" Pearl replied looking at Steven who was now curled up in her arms.

"Guys this is Jadeite and Pryde."

"Hello Jadeite, Pryde. I am Garnet, thats Amethyst" Garnet said pointing at amethyst who was waving

"Sup"

"and in Pearls arms is Steven"

"Nice to meet you" Steven waved.

"Were Pearls Family" Garnet finished


End file.
